


Burnt is Better

by duskodair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheese Rolling, Food, Gen, english food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskodair/pseuds/duskodair
Summary: Defence of England’s cooking by England.





	Burnt is Better

England didn’t understand why the rest of the world hated his food, other nations surely made worse dishes. Iceland ate rotten poisonous shark, Sweden loved rotten fish. England happily abided by best-before dates.  
He didn’t eat frogs or snails, like France, who smugly insisted that his nation was a pinnacle of high quality cuisine. The strangest thing England ate had to be rabbit, he thought.  
He might enjoy cheese, but so did most of Europe. At least his cheese came with flavour; cheddar melted (and rolled) excellently, double Gloucester was wonderfully creamy, Wensleydale went exceptionally well with fruit, and Stilton was nice and strong.   
Cheese scones were one of his favourite things to bake, they tasted wonderful warm. It wasn’t his fault that America had tried to put jam on them. Jam and cheese was an acquired taste, England rather enjoyed the combination.  
Cheese made food better, England mused. What was a shepherds pie without a layer of melted cheese topping the mashed potato? He put cheese on pasta, and sometimes in curry, and on chips (not crisps) with gravy. Cheese was an important part of his culture.  
He liked to add crisps to his sandwiches to make them crunch, and sometimes prawn cocktail flavouring went with marmite sandwiches. It just worked, however much other nations looked on in disgust.  
He wasn’t sure what they had against marmite, it made most things taste so much better, he might add a little to his shepherds pie, but that was a secret.   
Marmite and cheese on toast was a wonderful combination. Toast was another thing that made meals better. Beans on toast was a staple of his diet, the sweet tomato juice cancelled out the taste of burns on the toast (his toaster insisted on toasting only on one side, and did that very vigorously).  
He often had beans on cheese on toast, which worked very nicely. Salad cream or marmite could be incorporated into this meal to add to the flavours, which Canada complained about loudly whenever he was over and England cooked for them.  
He enjoyed an egg and soldiers for breakfast (America complained about the name but did enjoy dipping his pieces of toast into egg). He didn’t understand both of the North American brothers’ insistence on mingling sweet and savoury at breakfast and attempted to train them out of it whenever they visited.  
Ketchup was a necessity in seasoning with most meals (it really spiced up a fish pie). It also removed the blandness from America’s favoured macaroni cheese.  
Tea obligingly went with everything, after the necessary application of milk and sugar. America’s addiction to coffee merely confused him, he was also horrified that the boy didn’t have a kettle in his kitchen and to make tea, simply heated ‘iced tea’ (whatever that was) in the microwave for him.  
He did sometimes realise how strange his diet was when eating simple meals like spaghetti hoops on toast (the hoops in question might be two years out of date but that was irrelevant). As he cut another mouthful, he realised that he was eating pasta on toast and decided that was probably why Romano hated him.


End file.
